Phthalates exposures are ubiquitous in the general population due to their widespread usage in many consumer products. Higher prenatal levels of exposure to phthalates are associated with an increased risk for adverse male fetal reproductive development. Massage therapists are a potential occupational group at risk for phthalate exposure as a result of their high exposure to numerous products containing these chemicals. A better understanding of the source and extent of phthalate exposure from products used in the worksetting is needed, and guidelines for interventions (i.e. phthalate-free products) may be necessary to reduce exposures and protect this expanding worker population. The overarching goal of this research study is to explore the extent of phthalate exposure related to skincare products such as lotions, oils, and creams used in therapeutic massage. This work will be conducted in partnership with two large therapeutic massage schools in the Philadelphia area, one of which has a phthalate-free policy. The specific aims for the proposed study are:1) To determine the extent of occupational exposure of massage therapist students to phthalates in the work setting;2)To determine the levels of the urinary biomarkers MEP and MBP, the main metabolites of Diethyl Phthalate (DEP) and Dibutyl Phthalate (DBP) in massage therapist students, while controlling for personal product usage, age, body mass index (BMI), and smoking;3) To compare the urinary biomarker levels of MEP and MBP and personal DEP and DBP air samples collected across the work shift among massage therapist students who use phthalate-free alternatives with massage therapist students who do not acknowledge using phthalate-free products;4)To explore the relationship between self- reported engineering controls (local exhaust ventilation, open windows) and work practices (frequency of hand washing, amount of product usage) to urinary biomarker levels of MEP and MBP among users of phthalate-containing skincare products. This cross-sectional study involves administering a questionnaire and obtaining pre-and post-shift urine as well as cross-shift air samples in the workplace among the two massage schools. Data analysis will involve descriptive statistics, spearman coefficient correlations, and stepwise multiple linear regression analysis. This knowledge will be useful for understanding further the sources and extent of exposures among massage therapists and can inform the development of public health guidelines to reduce occupational levels of exposure to substances that have the potential to be harmful to reproductive health.